Xehanort
Xehanort, later known as Master Xehanort, is a character who, in terms of storyline, makes his debut appearance in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Sent by Shadow to be a Keyblade master on Destiny Islands and entrusted with Shadow's dreams of taking over Kingdom Hearts and using its power to engulf the worlds in darkness, Xehanort ends up fighting on the force of darkness during his training, eventually continuing Shadow's plan four years later, seeking to take Kingdom Hearts. Channeling the darkness' power came with a price, however, the energy and power that corrupted his heart was so strong, it mutated Xehanort's appearance into something non-human. Xehanort appears along with his colleague Eraqus, the events of Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War showing how their friendship began and eventually becomes a hostility. Xehanort plays a large role in not only Shadow's storyline, but Void's storyline as well. Journal Entry A promising Keyblade wielder entrusted with Shadow's dreams and honor. Xehanort doesn't seem intent on keeping his promises, however. What could his true intentions be? Story Xehanort first lived on Destiny Islands, seeking a life of freedom, and to an extent, one of power. He found himself intrigued when Shadow encountered him, fascinated by the man's blade. When Shadow refused to let him see and hold it because Xehanort was "unworthy", he immediately took it back when the blade jumped out of his grasp and reappeared in Xehanort's hand. Agreeing to train Xehanort as he had Dawn and Void, he soon began to trust the man with his personal goals and thoughts. Xehanort remained distant yet intent on listening to the man's stories, eventually opening up to Shadow and introducing his master, Eraqus to him by being sent to the Land of Departure. Eraqus soon abandoned Shadow as his apprentice when he felt a strong darkness in his heart whenever near him that was only influenced further by Xehanort. Xehanort mastered the Keyblade and soon his Mark of Mastery exam came. Before he left the Land of Departure, Shadow entrusted Xehanort with his personal wish and ultimate purpose in life of taking control of Kingdom Hearts to bring "peace" to the worlds, Xehanort acknowledged this and said he'd fulfill his master's dream. Xehanort began to contemplate the promise he had recently made. Soon his heart became consumed by greed, and began seeking control over Kingdom Hearts so he could rule the worlds just like his master wished, he summoned a corridor of darkness before him for the first time in his life, transporting to the desolate Ravaged Canyon now littered with many Keyblades, unaware that he had been followed by a curious Eraqus, As Kingdom Hearts appeared overhead, now was the time to put his plan into action. Opening his heart and clearing his mind of all thought, Xehanort became an open channel for the power emanating from Kingdom Hearts to travel through feeling a surge of power, the sensation that coursed through him was one of great power. He watched in amazement and agony at the same time as his ears started to grow, his eyes turned golden-yellow, his hair began to fall apart, his voice changed and his body began to age into an old man, with Eraqus witnessing the transformation, his battle soon became one between himself and Eraqus. Now having great strengh from the darkness, Xehanort knocked his friend out cold so Eraqus could not stand in his way. the powerful but old Xehanort used the powers of darkness to summon upon himself a black cloak, hiding his features from view with the hood of the cloak and summoning a dark corridor and walked into it with an unconscious Eraqus over his shoulder. Xehanort arrived in the Land of Departure, leaving Eraqus behind and erasing his memories of Shadow, Void and Dawn then returning to the recently renamed Ravaged Canyon now known as The Keyblade Graveyard to tie up a few "loose ends." He ambushed a dying Dawn, killing her by stabbing her from behind with his Keyblade. A year later, now a Keyblade master and a old man finds a sleeping Void in the Realm of Nothingness, he took the boy back to Destiny Islands, his home world. Renaming the boy Ventus, he then took him in as his apprentice, as Shadow had with him. Now Xehanort had the ultimate pawn on his side in his little game. Xehanort had to eliminate the one man who stood in the way of his plan's succession, Eraqus, himself. Challenging the man and almost killing him, Xehanort was ultimately interrupted by Eraqus's two new apprentices, Terra and Aqua. Taking note of the apprentices' power and finding a way to insert them into his plans, dreams revealed to Xehanort a strong bond between his old master and Terra, as well as a friend of his old master's and Aqua. Sensing that Ventus had once been the Keyblade War veteran named Void, he arranged a meeting between "Ventus" and Eraqus's two apprentices. Using his strong cunning, he created Vanitas from the darkness of Ventus's heart, later "apologizing" to Eraqus and stating he would be honored if he'd be allowed to stay and witness the Mark of Mastery exam that was soon to be held for Terra and Aqua. Eraqus obliged, Xehanort's plan now in perfect flow. Appearance Xehanort appeares to be a young, muscular man. His height is equal to that of his muscular body, his arms being noteworthy for their massive length and depth in appearance. Xehanort wears a black muscle shirt with a collar that stands up. He has long, silver tinted hair and tanned skin. after his transformation, his appearance is that of an old man: bald except for thin eyebrows and a long silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are golden-yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He overall appears as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his absolute power. Xehanort also sports a white and black cloak with a red inner lining and a black outer lining on the edges, a white shirt, black boots and white gloves. Personality Xehanort is extremely arrogant, as well as self-kept and enigmatic when he needs to be. Deceptive by nature, he is willing to put others at risk in order to further increase his personal gain. Feeling no guilt in betraying those closest to him, Xehanort will do all in his power to merge with Kingdom Hearts and become ruler of all worlds. Gallery File:Master_Xehanort.png|Xehanort as a old man after his transformation. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters